The first universe
by disnoticus
Summary: Her names disnot or maybe it's elise or maybe it's something else who knows.well let's talk about something we do know she's in the world of equis now and she doesn't have many plans other then to survive but will anything change that will anything maybe just maybe actually give her a purpose or will she be content on just survival...welp not much more to say other then imma go
1. Cliche falling through void syndrome

"Gahhhhhhhhhh",what the fuck where am I how did I get here what's going on _says a girl looking around where she is_."Huh I'm in a pitch black void falling to a light...slowly falling. What is this some kinda hell I would've expected more fire and brimstone" _the girl says talking to herself_

 _the image gets clearer and she sees a desert with no life and as she falls towards the light she starts seeing more and more of the desert till finally she is no longer in the void_

"OH OH SHIT THAT'S THE GROUND THAT'S THE FUCKING GROUND" _she says right before hitting the ground_

 **Author's Note:**

Oh uh yeah that was short...sorry kinda first time really typeing something and it doesn't help that my laptop is broken and im using my tablet so anyway imma say this I'm not gonna be updating very regularly I mean the schedule if you could call it that it's pretty much spend free time writing also my editor is gonna be away for a month...so your reading this like a month later and that's the least if there isn't much to edit also I realise soon the author notes are going to be longer then the chapter...yeah well if you somehow like my writing which i highly doubt it's anything special I sometimes post blogs about stuff but yeah also hey guy that does the thing of reading and making it public I don't know how that works but check the next chapter no insult if you do that already just making sure also I know this is short so anyway goals for each chapter I'm hoping to get them out by at the very most two months now why I say that is I don't know how much real life stuff imma have to go through (also the fight of procrastination) but yeah and hopefully I need that time I can make a chapter of 5000 words at least yeah at this point this is probably twice the size of the actually chapter imma just go ahead and get to work /how much you can consider writing about ponis work (yes I meant to say ponis cheers to those of you who know the reference)


	2. Holy crap stuff happened

Ok now this isn't 5 thousand words I know I'm sorry but one I'm impatient and I want this submitted and cleared so uh yeah now here's my thoughts now I kinda want to post more then once two months so the minimum I'm gonna put is a thousand but I'm most likely gonna be two thousand since I won't be anxious yo get the submitted

'huh... Oh that must've been a drea-' _i quickly decide not to push fate and stop that thought I mean as cliche as that would be it wouldn't happen I mean right and...why can't I see/i]_

 _"Hmmmmhm" 'why,why can't I see why can't I talk' I try to move my legs and arms 'ok don't panic think rationally I mean there has to be a reasonable explanation as to why I can't move,see or speak I mean...' I do a sigh, a very muffled sigh of oh come the fuck on 'it,it wasn't a dream was it i somehow ended up falling through a void and into a desert I what how why'_

 _"no enough thinking it's just gonna cause more confusion" says the rational part of my brain and for better or for worse I listen to its advice I mean if they wanted me dead they would've just killed me already_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'How long has it been goddammit it feels like it's been hours since I've woken up i mean what am I supposed to do think back on my life and the people I've screwed and the people I kinda helped and the people I've lied to no I refuse and I won't die bound to a fucking bed in the desert'_  
 _..._

 _sigh_ 'you know in the movies all the hero needs is some kinda motivation and they kickasss,guess being here didn't quite do shit for my lack of super abilities...I wonder has anyone really gained super powers from something'

 _flap flap_ i hear what seems like a tent flap open 'well I guess someone doesn't want me to have interesting thoughts I mean how many times has someone pondered about the people who might actually have super-' my thoughts stop as I feel the thing in my mouth be removed and I hear

"What is your business here in the badlands" says what I think is a woman with quite a gravelly voice that almost grates my hears

"Badlands,I don't know what your talking about i was falling and then I woke up here I don't have business here" I say with a brave face or well brave voice I guess

I feel a cold light sharp pressure on my side

"Tell me how did you get here or I'll start gutting you like a fish,you hairless monkey"

'Hairless monkey...that's a interesting term to use were am i africa wait why am I thinking just start awnsering even if you have to bullshit your way out of this'

"I got here from well I don't know i just kinda woke up in the air and I was falling,I swear I didn't mean to trespass on anything if I did" I say trying to put some emotion into it but I mean that's kinda hard when all your feeling is adrenaline pumping in you

 _she takes a ĺittle time to do anything_

"And do you expect me to truly believe you just fell from the sky".

"Yes yes I do because that's what happened" showing a bit of annoyance in my voice  
'Then again if I was on the other side of this conversation no ...interrogation yeah that's the word ,i wouldn't believe it either'.

...

'It's been a few minutes is she thinking about what to do with me, should I beg no I may not be the most courageous but I ain't no beggar'.

Finally I hear her speak again "you got two choices monkey one we let you free and let you roam the lands and you most likely die from either dehydration or a monster eating you or you can stay with this caravan heading to baanah and contribute like everyone else here and become a mercenary".

 _A almost to gleeful smile grows on my face_

"A mercenary do you let your mercenaries accept killing jobs".  
'wait what what am I saying I don't want to kill'.

'Bullshit this is what you want this is always what you wanted it's something where you can release your ahem tendencies you always hurt the ones you care about wouldn't you rather hurt someone who deserves it and no longer have that urge'.

My emprisonner finally answers with "if it pays well you can take it".

'Then once again the voice in my head talks and says 'just give me control and I'll make this like the good ol'days '.

 _I put a stoic face on_ 'fine I'll let it happen cause I don't see another way not because I want this'.

'Fair enough'.

I hear some shuffling It seems our internal little chat was happening the person was unbinding me.

First comes off the ropes binding me to the bed and then she pulls off the thing keeping me from seeing and it's a...cat lady.

shocked I almost screamed but I'm a human the master race the apex predator the species that killed all our own monsters so I swallowed my shock and simply said. "Your a...horse".

"I'm a unicorn you do you have a problem with unicorns".

"I don't have a problem other then the fact you exist...Oh shit I didnt mean it like that I mean not in a racist way or...specieist anyway I mean unicorns are myth".

The horse...no to small so mini horse or pony meh I guess I'll call them ponies starts giving me a irritated look. "you know I'm really starting to dislike you".

"Well little miss pony pants I don't like you either you had me bound to a bed".

"You had it coming". she says in annoyance.

"Oh come on pony lady I didn't deserve that".

"You very much did and oh hooray you didn't call me a horse for once" she says with the dryist of tones".

She then no longer has a irritated look but then again she kinda walked out of the tent so really she probably still did and I just couldn't see it.

I walk out next to her and I see her looking in confusion then it changes to...sadness?

"Where is the caravan horselady" I ask putting some kind of comfort in my voice,or well tried really it more so came out confused

"It seems...they left me".

"Seems they have well then...what's the plan" I say looking forward not even seeing tracks of anything.

I then look over and I see a glint of emotion,sadness it was so potent I could almost feel it"there is no plan so I guess just lay down and wait to die".

"Your kidding right, I say confused to her I mean seriously you would just give up instead of trying to find them again".

"What chance would I have i have no food no water and it's blazing out here" she says without even a hint of hope.

'Now we can be the good guy and convince her to come with us to beat the odds...or I can be myself and walk away and beat the odds by myself...yep I ain't changin for shit I mean sure I'd maybe take a friend but this bitch no way'.

'I then look over at her seeing her hopeless lying there just waiting for death that might come sooner or later'

"Welp have fun with that see you in hell" I say turning away and walking. Well I try. Because when I look back I see something familiar I'm not even sure what it is but I just remember looking in the mirror and seeing the same thing in a younger me. It was nothing just nothing pure and utter nothing no hope no anger no anything

I turn around and say "Get up"

She then says something that makes me think about something I hadn't thought about. "what is your name I would rather not call you ape for the last time we see each other".

I stand there for a minute or two thinking if I should use my or a username I've used since always.

"Names disnot and im the one isn't gonna die in this hellhole".

She then gets up and stands next to me "fine disnot where are we going"

"Where's the nearest town" I say and she points east

"Welp we go that way and possibly die or hopefully make it to town"

"You are one strange creature,actually what the hell are you" she asks me in a confused voice

"Well tell me your name and I'll tell you"

"Names ice lilly"

"Huh guess it suits your fur,or coat I guess it's called"

"Indeed now what are you"

"Homosapien also know as human the apex predator"

"You don't look so tough"

"Looks can be deceiving" I say with a grin


End file.
